Prequel: High Enough for High Mountain
by Nakamura
Summary: Nyamine is able to finally start training her understudy, but it seems like Raesdayne has other plans for her. (Warning; Death)


Notes;/ These characters are OC's that a couple of friends and I are using from World of Warcraft. Please keep in mind that 'Goku' in definitely not Goku from DBZ. (granted we're fans of the show)

This is done in a post order. This is the prequel to the story im writing about the torture scenes for Raesdayne, since he made a DK instead, and I love writing stories like that :3

(Nyamine)

Nyamine and Goku sat on the frigid peak of High Mountain, currently keeping an eye on the craig below the eagle's peak that graced the frigid wasteland. Nyamine snuggled into the plate armor that graced Goku's chest, The leather skin wrapped around her keeping her ample warm through this waiting period. Nyamine had sent a letter to Raesdayne to let her know where they were, and the challenge that was to be completed this time around. She wanted her to pick up two leather harnesses, and brave the cold with her for a certain period of time. It was a must if she was going to be around Nyamine, since by proxy, she was around the Commander all day everyday.

"Fucking bitch is keeping me waiting."

Nyamine remarked bitterly, shivering as she sniffed at the cold air, trying to keep her nose from running. Goku wouldn't be affected in the least, seeing as how the mother fucker was a Death knight. Cold never bothered him in the least. His hand was on top of her head - passively accepting the fact that she needed shelter. The shelter she was using was his body. She was practically sitting in his lap.

"I'm supposed to teach her what exactly again?"

Another bitter remark as she sneezed into the blanket, shivering again. The day she wouldn't need the warmth to stay alive would be an interesting one. Taking solace in the fact that he was here waiting with her, she grumbled again, looking down to the ground below them, wondering if she would need to explain to Raesdayne how to get up to the top where they were. Bah fuck it. She kept em waiting, she could get up here herself.

(Raesdayne)-

Raesdayne shivered slightly as she looked up to the peak. She could tell they were up there, including the woman she was sent to kill. She still had some distance to go but would make it in due time. She had a reward to cash in on. Her footing slipped on the slippery pass, a low curse coming from her mouth as she nearly fell down the side. Only a short distance to go. She held the leather harnesses she was told to bring tightly.

Eventually she made it to the top, cold and shivering, looking to the two figures leaning against each other. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to kill the woman. Sure they weren't the best of friends but she was her boss so to speak. But she had no choice. She was physically incapable of resisting Val'anir's commands. She walked over to them, holding out the leather harness.

"I'm here, with these as you asked."

She looked to the elf woman leaning her head against the Commander.

"Before we start whatever this is, could I have a word with you? Alone?"

(Goku)-

Looking off to the horizon for a moment he thinks. Telling her with fair warning.

"Very well, but I am always watching."

Moving his hand from her head, and moving the torch away, he motions for her to stand. Before she leaves he tells her.

"Be careful, and keep yourself warm."

(Nyamine)-

Begrudgingly, Nyamine groaned and got up from his lap, already hating the cold again. The blanket was really the only thing keeping her warm WAS the blanket, and without it, she was already complaining in the back of her head. She wouldn't outloud since Raesdayne was here now. Standing, she stretched out and shook gently to get rid of the ache that came with the waiting period.

"I don't know what could be so damn important before training, but alright."

She motioned for Raesdayne to follow her, walking over to the edge of the tower, lazily saluting to the commander as she grinned.

"Don't worry Commander, we'll be fine. Right Raesdayne?"

Her words were carefree as she stepped off the edge, hopping slightly as she disappeared into the snow and wind, landing on the snow pile below with little to no pressure. She stood, walking off a bit to the crevasse that spanned the edge of the cliff, looking to the bridge that wasn't too far away from them. She turned back to Raesdayne and grinned.

"Don't tell me you've gotten… cold feet?"

She snickered at her own joke.

"I jest. So what did you need to talk about?"

Her eyes moved from her form, to the tower which lay a bit away. The winds had picked up and the snow made visibility poor. She would have to keep a note of that later.

(Raesdayne)-

Raesdayne smiled uncomfortably as she spoke to her, following along politely to a secluded place. She didn't want to do this anymore. They had just started trusting her and she was nearly about to betray that trust they had begun to place in her.

"Right. Fine."

She looked tentatively at the cliff, hopping down to land next to her lightly on her feet. She gave a small smile as she heard her words and saw her look past her. She didn't want to do this at all. She felt compelled to do so however. A tear started running down her cheek, freezing almost instantly in the cold.

"I'm sorry…" was all she muttered as she drew her glaives and stepped back and began to swing them both in a wide arc at her chest and neck, meaning to end it right then and there.

(Nyamine)-

Turning just in the nick of time, Nyamine turned into seeing glaives come to her neck, making her instinctively flinch, dodging the blades rather easily. She seemed thrown off guard by the sudden attack, not sure as to what exactly was happening.

"Raedayne?!"

Her voice hushed slightly as her confusion grew, her eye slitting with serious intent.

"How dare you."

Her voice deepened, bringing her swords from her hips, holding them to her sides. She crouched slightly, holding a sword out in front of her, her back foot perched precariously on the edge of the snowy cliff. She knew it wasn't a good idea to really fight where she was, but she had trusted her - her trust was misplaced. Growling deeply, she wriggled her hand slightly to get a better grip on the weapon.

"I will not go down easily."

(Raesdayne)-

Raesdayne had a saddened look on her face, she didn't want to break the woman's trust. But Val'anir's drug gave her no option to. She took a half step back herself, getting into an offensive stance with her glaives held out in front of her.

"Please forgive me… I can't control it. He said to kill you."

As she finished her sentence she took a full step forward, stepping against the woman to try knocking her off balance and moved to swing her glaives at her throat again, wanting to end the fight quickly and as painlessly for her former 'boss' as she possibly could.

"I-I don't want to…"

She stared solemnly at her the entire time, wanting to drive the point home she did not want to be doing this.

(Nyamine)-

Glancing to her side, she moved her footing to get in a better position, trying to sidestep the attack again. She moved a bit slowly because of the bitter cold, feeling the glaive slice at her arm and shoulder. She flinched and brought her own swords up, moving to swing them in a half circle at her chest, knowing it wouldn't be deep enough to really do much damage, but any attack from her swords would be lethal after a time, seeing as how she coated the fuckers in a dense poison that could easily kill bigger enemies.

"Don't be a little bitch!"

If the attack hit or not, she moved her back leg to the side, moving to crouch again, moving her sword to face the opposite direction, slicing upwards to her again, not giving her enough time to speak between that.

"If you are fighting, you need to fucking take it head on. You are a part of the HORDE!"

Her words rumbled deeply, her voice rising above the level of the wind.

"FIGHT LIKE ONE!"

She grinned almost sadistically, the upwards arc left her chest exposed for a moment.

(Raesdayne)-

She yelped as she felt the blades leave what was basically a scratch across her chest, wanting to say something but having to jump back quickly to avoid being hit by the upward slice. Nyamine was a ferocious fighter, she could give her that much at least.

"I am. I am simply telling you I don't want to kill you. But I must. I've been ordered…"

She stood her ground, twitching as if she were trying to fight something and then yelled out, blazing forward leaving a trail of fel behind her, blinking almost instantly forward with her glaive held out in front of her, aiming to impale her with the momentum of her entire body with the extra discharge of fel energy behind it for effort.

"I did. It seems you didn't. I'm sorry…"

Regardless of if her strike landed she looked down and muttered those words, not wanting to look to see if she was successful or not.

(Nyamine)-

Not having enough time to counter the straight on collision, she put her blades in front of her and crouched slightly, her back foot bracing for impact. What she didn't count on, was the blade managing to break her barrier.

The moments ticked away for what seemed like hours as she felt the blade slide into her chest.

Her heart pained as it tried to beat, the cold fel steel making its home just enough to fatally wound her. She felt her breathing stop, her eyes looking up to Raesdayne almost sadly.

"You.."

Her voice cracked as she felt the momentum finally catch up with what was happening, pushing her to the snowy bank. Her hands released her swords, hearing them clatter against each other for a brief moment before they fell off the cliff behind her. The blade that pierced her shifted, causing her more pain, her mouth opening to only scream in the blinding white light that shocked through her entire system. The ground stained with a streak of blood as the two of them slid to the edge of the mountain, her face contorting with the pain. Her thoughts weren't on the blade, but on the Commander. She winced, gripping the blade and yanking it from her chest, her body shuddering at the teeming blood that seemed to grow from her chest. She threw the glaive over her as well, leaving the both of them with only a single weapon between them. Her breathing became ragged, giving the woman no choice from this distance.

Gripping Raesdayne around her neck, she gripped as hard as she possibly could, wanting to choke her - give her the feeling of imminent demise.

"Bit-ch.."

She grinned once again, her face only growing more contorted from the darkened expression she was giving her.

"I hope.. Y-re… satis-fied"

Her voice spat venomously as the blood pooled in her mouth, making her sputter it onto her chin and chest, taking the last amount of strength she had to grip the woman's horn and use her legs to shove her off her, but over her body instead of to the side. She wanted her to panic and feel the pain of dying herself. She threw the bitch over her shoulders and off the cliff itself. She coughed up blood from the strain of doing so, gripping her chest immediately afterwards.

"Have a fun ride… d-n…"

Her eyes grew a little bit dimmer as she stared at the sky, wondering if it had always been that blue. The voices inside her head that commanded the psychotic acts she did seemed to grow ever quieter. She reached a blood stained hand to the sky, her lips curling into a soft smile, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks.

"Co… mman...d-r"

Her voice softened, almost choking back the pained sob that threatened her body. As she was reaching, her fingers spread as if trying to grasp at the sky. The snow crunched underneath heavy footing as her hand closed, dropping back onto her stomach.

Through her blurred vision, she saw a figure walking towards her. She didn't resist, her eyes blankly staring in its direction as she heard it thump to the ground. Feeling a cold hand touch her cheek gently, she felt her heart wrench once more

"I told you to be careful.."

Opening her mouth to try and speak to him, she instead choked on her own blood. It spurted onto her chest once again, dripping down slowly to the ground. The hand on her stomach moved shakily to try and touch him, wanting to be able to feel his face, to hear more of his voice. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to go just yet. There was still more she wanted to say, to hear. Her eyes slitted with the tears that blurred her vision further. The storm seemed to be calming down around them as her finger managed to reach his cheek, her blood trailing along his skin one last time.

"I- .. sor-y.. I ..L-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as her strength finally left her, her eyes staring off into a dark void, her hand dropping from his jaw and back into the ground with an unceremonious thump. The tears that were welling in the corner of her eyes slid down her cheeks and onto his hand.

The storm seemed to dissipate in that instant, the sky growing a shade darker as the soft snowflakes started to fall. They touched her once warm skin, decorating it with small crystals as they landed.

(Raesdayne)-

Raesdayne was about to say something to her, anything. Condolences, apologies, or even a small sob. Whatever she was about to say was cut off by her horns being yanked, dragging her off the side and into the precipice. She was able to quickly react to the situation fortunately, due to those magic fucking wings that demon hunters grew out of nowhere sometimes. She stabilized herself in the air, flapping slightly forward to start a slow descent, aiming far away from the mountain they had been on. She was looking back slightly, already unable to see the corpse of the woman she had started to work with. She felt a tear on her cheek, but it didn't freeze this time. She hated herself. She hated her lack of willpower over the drug, over herself. She didn't want to kill this woman, that woman that had placed her trust in her, deigned to recruit her and teach her things.

"I'm sorry…"

She was quiet, looking ahead to a flat location to land to recall herself away to Dalaran. She had to report her success, albeit with regret. She knew the Commander would come looking for her for revenge. She was worried she wouldn't be able to beat him as easily however. As she landed and those wings disappeared to who the fuck knows where she scratched at her chest slightly, the cut still stinging; far more than it should be for its size. She sighed, crushing the small crystal that would transport her back to Val'anir.

(Goku)-

Kneeling down next to her, he looked down on Nyamine's broken body, touching his hand to her face.

"I told you to be careful."

His voice sounded so far away even to him as she choked on her own blood as she tried to speak to him. Part of him wanted to stop her, to hold her tightly and tell her she would be fine. His body froze as she reached up to him, her fingers caressing his face one last time before she was cut off by the thing he was most afraid of for her.

Her death.

Staring down at her, he could feel his stomach drop, his hand reaching under her head to pick up her upper body, his other arm holding her to his chest as he placed her head in the crook of his neck. His hand held the back of her head, feeling the anger in his body start to grow. She was taken away from him in this moment. A life he swore he would protect this time, was gone. He could feel his hand clench the back of her head, his eyes opening to make his head move up to look to where Raesdayne had gone.

"..."

He stayed silent, feeling the winds whistle as it picked up suddenly. The ice whipped around the both of them as Goku buried his face into the crook of Nyamine's neck, feeling a tear well in his eyes. He wasn't even aware that he was able to do so - seeing as how his emotions had been locked away after he was raised. He wasn't entirely dead. Nyamine knew this. She would be the only one to know. The storm whipped up, sending flurries and ice in every direction. He would be the only one to see this.

Stealing his resolve, he gripped under her thighs, heaving her over his shoulder. He stood slowly, holding the dead elf around the waist as he held his hand up, creating a Death gate. He would bring her back. He would not leave her to the underworld alone. She was his - no one else's. Hearing the echoing cries, the Death gate formed, his body screaming to move as he gripped around her waist tighter, traveling with her to the Ebon hold.

Raesdayne would get hers.

He swore.


End file.
